


Off the Rails

by Fuzzfurr



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, It's about time!, Spoilers, conjecture, conjecture that might become spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzfurr/pseuds/Fuzzfurr
Summary: Mario makes a new friend. Because don't you know?; Any Captain has to have a Crew!
Relationships: Mario/Peach Toadstool
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Off the Rails

**Author's Note:**

> *Can't I dream?*
> 
> This fanfiction was written two months before the release of *Odyssey*, with hopes for Mario and the Princess to finally tie the knot. He deserves her! And after averting Bowser's sham wedding what better time for the hero and the damsel to be wed? That's firmly how I felt.

“ _Perfetto_ …” Mario sighed.

Coming to this new and unknown world, _kono sekai_ …

He felt lost and out-of-place.

“ _This_ place is…?” (he asked)

It was Cap Kingdom.

“Hm?”

“I said, ‘This place is called Cap Kingdom’,” a voice spoke.

“Oh! And you are?” Mario asked.

The little _youkai_ introduced himself as Cappy.

“I’m a Cap Spirit,” he said, “and call it my keen, innate, ‘Hat-like’...”

“You mean, ‘cat-like’?” Mario asked, fondly remembering _Super Bells_ from a time not very long ago.

“... _Hat_ -like,” Cappy continued, “...intuition that it doesn’t ‘suit’ you...to be without something nice to wear on your hairy head!”

Mario’s head was indeed bare.

“Jus’ gimme a sec,” Cappy murmured. In a puff of smoke, his ghostly little body transformed into a stately, white top hat (his eyes and facial characteristics still visible on it), and he plopped down onto Mario’s head.

“Hm?”

“Ah, no…” Cappy muttered. “This, at least at the moment, doesn’t suit you at all…”

“Oh.”

Cappy returned to his original shape and form.

“But it’s not good for anyone to go without a cap,” Cappy spoke again, “Especially on a hot Summer day...in Tostarena. But this place here is Cap Kingdom, huh. Not like we'd have to worry about your brain getting fried like an egg by the sun here in this dreary wasteland…”

The little _Youkai_ hovered away a bit and shook his “head” (which was actually his whole body).

“Sorry, guy,” said Cappy. “...It’s in my Cap-Spirit nature to cover an uncovered head, and I...”

He noticed a red scrap of cloth in Mario’s grasp.

“...What _is_ that?” Cappy asked.

“This?” Mario replied, showing it. “It’s what’s left of my favorite cap…”

“What _happened_ to your favorite cap?”

A hurt look painted itself onto Mario’s somber face. “A guy I know destroyed it and stomped it flat as he stole away from me the Princess of our homeland.”

“Such disrespect for headwear!” Cappy cried. “And, uh, such disrespect for princesses too.” Though he tilted his “head” slightly, deep in thought. _Yes, of course!_ A brilliant idea had struck him.

Cappy swiped the red cloth from Mario’s hand, snatching it away from him.

“H-Hey!” Mario cried. “My cap! That’s a-all I have left of it! So please, giv—”

“Jus’ gimme a sec!” Cappy tittered.

Cappy grasped the remains of Mario’s cap tight and spun around quickly.

In a puff of smoke, Cappy had disappeared...and “wear” he once was was…

Mario’s cap, good as new.

“My cap!” Mario exclaimed. “It’s as good as new!”

“It’s better than that!” Cappy’s voice spoke from the cap, and his ovaloid eyes popped into view over the ‘M’ insignia above the cap’s brim. 

“Whoa!”

“It’s been infused with my Cap-Spirit power!” said Cappy. “It’s my new body, so it ought to be betta’ than new! So hey! _Come_ on!”

Cappy, as Mario’s old cap, floated above Mario’s head and plopped down onto it once more.

“MUCH BETTER!” they said in unison.

From there on, Mario and Cappy decided to work together as partners. They’d soon have Princess Peach back, safe and sound!

******

Mario and Cappy had just defeated Bowser, the evil King of the Koopas.

“...Hopefully soundly this time,” Mario said, thinking aloud, as Bowser fell...toward Earth below-and-at-hand. They had Zoomed All The Way To The Moon From That Great, Wide, Wacky World, to this place, where their final showdown had _taken_ place.

“Oh! Mario!” Princess Peach cried, nearby, and ran to reunite with him. “Thank you for saving me! _Again_ , as always.” She was still decked in the white wedding dress Bowser had forced her to wear—to wear to what would have been, what Bowser-in-his-white-best had called, “BOWSER & PEACH: A Royal Wedding”.

They, the Princess, Mario; and Cappy, floating; stood on the Moon’s surface, but hadn’t the need for air. Maybe Cappy didn't need to breathe to begin with.

Princess Peach threw away the bouquet of Piranha Plants she held. “We have to do something special for you, Mario,” she said, “as thanks!”

“‘Something’? What do you-a have in mind, Princess?” Mario asked.

“I already know what,” Cappy replied. In a puff of smoke he held a small bouquet of Fire Flowers.

He threw Princess Peach the bouquet and she caught it, smiling.

“Just gimme a sec,” Cappy said solemnly. He transformed his red-cap body into the stately, white top hat once again, and dropped down onto Mario’s head the third time. And in a puff of smoke, Mario donned a stately, white tuxedo.

Cappy smiled.

And Princess Peach grasped Mario’s hands in her own. She and Mario smiled, too.

“Do you—?” Mario began and asked.

“I _do_ ,” the Princess replied. And she kissed Mario. On the lips, this time.

  
  


  
**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> "I really hope they do. It's been 32 years! (That last part, please read in Charles Martinet's 'gruff Brooklyn Plumber' voice. Then please go help Mario make some spaghetti.)
> 
> "Please check out my Twitter! I write things sometimes!"  
> @LeatherFuzz


End file.
